The Cancer Center requests $461,731 in annual Developmental Funds to allow the following: 1) Recruitment of new clinical oncologists especially related to Surgical Oncology and Medical Oncology, and basic and translation scientists for our three scientific programs. 2) Support for our pilot project program that is vital to our ability to grow the programs as needed. 3) Support for Shared Resources in Development that are crucial to our ability to provide Cancer Center investigators with the research infrastructure required to meet future programmatic goals. 4) Retention of critical members of the Cancer Center. 5) Bridging of funding for Cancer Center members to redirect their laboratories to a high priority cancer research area to increase their funding potential. The past developmental funds were used in response to the advice of our External Advisory Board (EAB) and our internal advisory committees. To continue to respond to the strategic planning process identified by both our EAB and internal advisory committees, the Cancer Center must invest in further recruitment of high priority senior basic scientists and physician-scientists with a strong cancer focus in organ-specific cancers. The Cancer Center considers continued support for the pilot project program, which was very successful during the past grant period, as key to programmatic growth and innovation.